


Pranked

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [151]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, falling asleep in inappropriate locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: There's a reason it's an unspoken rule that you don't fall asleep in common areas. You're ripe for the pranking if you do.





	Pranked

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 10-25-2017)

Jab really shouldn’t have fallen asleep in the common room of the Bronze dorms that he shared with Ichi, Nachi, Geki, and Ban. He knows better, in theory. You only get an uninterrupted nap if you go to your own bedroom in this house of hooligans. Anyone sleeping unprotected in the common room gets pranked, that’s just how it works. Jab himself has done the pranking!   
  
But he’s exhausted, from rigorous training and then a surprise nighttime guard shift. He’s tired, the late morning light is warm, the couch is obscenely comfortable-  
  
He falls asleep.  
  
When he wakes up it’s with an almighty squawk, falling off the couch and scrubbing a hand over his ear. He sees the culprit almost immediately, and glares, trying to untangle his legs. Geki grins unrepentantly down at him, and Jab sees Nachi fleeing with a cackle, faithful camcorder in hand. That asshole! Jab’s going to break that goddamn thing, prized possession or not.  
  
“What the fuck, Geki?” He grinds out. Geki grins.  
  
“You know the unwritten laws of this dorm.” He replies serenely. “Also, you should really clean out your ears.” he wiped his hand on his jeans.  
  
“I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.” He growls, too tired to really formulate a decent argument. Geki looks unsympathetic.   
  
“You’re lucky it wasn’t Nachi. He wanted to cover your hands in shaving cream and then tickle your face. Go sleep it off, in your room. I’ll get you for dinner.” Geki laughs, clapping Jab on the shoulder, and Jab sulkily slopes off to his room. How come Nachi never gets caught out there, anyway? He’s got loads and loads of blackmail material on all fours of them, how come they don’t have any on him? Admittedly, he’s the only one who actually owns a camcorder. Stupid sneaky Wolf…   
  
He falls into bed and sleeps it off, waking in the mid afternoon, before going out for something to eat, grimly prepared to endure the teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
